


we create our own ghosts

by orphan_account



Category: Batman - All Media Types, Superman - All Media Types
Genre: Bonding, Friendship, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Investigating, It's late, Lois and Selina investigating, because superfriends arc, ghost hunt - Freeform, short fic, what can i say
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-17
Updated: 2017-12-17
Packaged: 2019-02-16 03:38:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,051
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13045713
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Lois is investigating a haunted house, she asks Selina for help.





	we create our own ghosts

“Where the actual fuck are we Lois?”

Lois grinned turning to look at her companion. “Oh, are you scared Selina?”

Selina scoffed. “No, of course not. Why would I be scared? But like what if there are wild animals in here or something?” Selina looked around the room, spider webs adorned every corner and she was sure she saw a bat or two.

Lois snorted, finally stopping and looking at Selina. “That is the stupidest thing I’ve ever heard,” she said, before turning to continue in his videotaping of the room in which they were standing.

“Yes, it makes so much less sense than, say, paranormal investigating,” Selina replied mockingly.

“Well I am and investigator and multiple witnesses have said there have been strange occurrences here over the past few decades. People and objects missing, strange sounds, screams and yells at night. I have been here before, in the morning, I’ve seen the place, there’s no evidence of anything. Now- I don’t believe in ghosts Selina but it’s the last option I have.”

They both stayed silent for a few minutes, Lois recorded the room with her camera while Selina kept on staring at the dusty room from the door. Her flashlight offered just a circle of white light against the darkness. Broken dusty chairs, a white blanket draped over a couch, peeling wallpaper.

“I also didn’t want to come here alone,” Lois said softly. “You were the only person that came to mind, who would help me.”

“You know I’ll always help you whenever you need it but girl, we are basically in a haunted house. I’ve watched enough movies about this. We’re eventually not going to be able to find our way out and die.”

Lois smiled at her and pulled a device out of her bag and began fiddling with it.

“What’s that?” Selina asked walking inside and looking over Lois’ shoulder.

“It’s an EMF detector. It detects electromagnetic fields and can help you tell if there’s any paranormal presence nearby.”

“I can’t believe you’re actually serious. When you said you wanted my help for an investigation this isn’t what I had in mind.”

“Why? Are you scared?”

“Seriously no, but I don’t wanna mess with any demons I have enough already with my own. Besides all this dust is making me sick.”

“We’re just investigating what’s going on in this house. I don’t think there are any ghosts or whatever but honestly I’ve seen things recently that I never thought I would, so maybe this might surprise us. I mean, my husband flies for god's sake.”

“So you’re saying maybe we’ll find ghosts.”

“Paranormal presences, yes.”

“What the actual hell Lois. This is literally why white people die in movies. When Bruce finds out I died in a haunted house he's going to laugh. Why are we here? willingly?”

“To figure this out.”

“No, we already know demons exist you know Raven from the Teen Titans? Right? Yeah. I don’t really wanna meet her family.”

“As I said I don’t think we’ll find anything but-”

The EMF detector started making noise, and Lois’ eyes immediately lit up. “Oh no- what does that mean?” Selina asked.  
“I think it means there might be something paranormal around,” Lois replied excitedly.

“I can’t believe you said those words our loud. This is insanely ridiculous,” Selina said as she starred at the blinking screen as Lois walked out of the room and pacing slowly down the long and dark hallway. Each step make a creaking noise under their feet and the beeping of the EMF detector became steadily faster as she walked the length of it, approaching a closed door at the end of it. 

“This is not what I signed up for,” Selina whispered under her breath. Lois stood before the door, sure that this must be the source of whatever was causing his EMF detector to go off. She could feel his heart pounding in her ears; finally, she might have found something.

Slowly, Lois reached her hand out to grasp the metal doorknob. It was shockingly cold to the touch. Just as she began turning it, Selina spoke up. “Wait, what are you doing?” she hissed.

Lois jumped, suddenly getting chills down her back. “What does it look like?”

“But let’s say there is something- not human in there, not that I’m saying there would be, seeing as how ghosts don’t actually exist, what are we even going to do?”  
This caused Lois to pause. She’d never actually thought about what she’d do if he ever did find a ghost. “I’m not sure,” Lois said with a shrug, and opened the door anyway.

The room was at least twenty degrees colder than the hallway had been, and both women shivered as they entered at the sudden drop in temperature. The EMF detector suddenly stopped beeping, leaving the room in silence. Lois hit it lightly, but it didn’t turn back on, she cursed under her breath.

Lois slowly pointed his camera to all corners of the room in turn, it just looked abandoned. It was a kid’s room, the toys were still aligned on a shelf and a small bed was made. It was creepy but there was no sign of anything paranormal.

Sighing, Lois relaxed a little, still disappointed. “There’s nothing here.”

Selina let out a laugh that didn’t quite cover up how nervous she had been. She turned to look out the window. “This room is creepy as fuck though, but anyways I told you there wouldn’t be anything in here. There’s no such thing as—”

A loud crash echoed through the room. Selina jumped and whirled around, unable to stop the ridiculous high-pitched scream that had been torn from his lips, Lois dropped the EMF detector and yelled as well at the sudden noise. 

They stared at where the noise had come from- a small Burmese cat. Selina starred at it before bursting into a round of laughter, the sound echoed through the walls. Lois started giggling as well and then both of them were laughing at how ridiculous the whole situation was.

“See this is why I brought you with,” Lois said smiling. And they started laughing all over again.

It was a strange and unlikely beginning to an even more strange and unlikely friendship.


End file.
